Babysitting by HAO?
by Jinkou
Summary: What if Anna and Yoh left their son, Hana with a babysitter...Hao?
1. Babysitting

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and will never…

Italic means thoughts.

"Yoh, we can't bring Hana." "Why?" Yoh pouted with his puppy-dog face. _Damn, that face just makes me wanna give in._

"Firstly, he's too young. Secondly, its not worth buying the plane ticket for him as he's still a kid. Thirdly, your rich stuck-up Tao friend is not taking us to the damn party that the stupid Ainu guy is holding in the middle of no where in a freezing place…" Then, she rambled on and on with her non-stopping thousand and one reasons before rounding it off with one of her infamous slaps.

"Owww!" Yoh groaned as he cupped his right cheek with his hands. "What about Hana then? Whose gonna take care of him? The others are going to the party too. That includes the fact that we can't leave him at obaa-san's as he will most probably rip every single plant in the garden from its roots and will…" (Sounds childish but Hana noes how 2 talk and walk)

Before he could even finish, another slap went across the other side of his face. "Itai!" he practically screamed. "Enough!" Anna muttered. "This is where your good for nothing brother comes in to do something that is not related to plotting to conquer the world or whatsoever." "Haha, mummy hit daddy again!" chuckled Hana from the background as Yoh turned around to partially glare at him.

"Huh? What do you mean? You are telling me…" Yoh mumbled as he rubbed both his sore cheeks.

"Yes. That Asakura is going to baby-sit Hana. Isn't that what you always wanted?" inquired Anna, giving Yoh her honey-sweet smiles to make him give in.

"Err, ya, ya." Yoh quickly replied as Anna moved towards him with her itako beads in her hands, swinging it about as if itching to whack him on the head with it.

"Now, aren't you going to pack up and call up your so-called 'aniki'?" Without another second wasted, Yoh dashed out of the room either to pack up or use that as an excuse to get away from getting another series of slaps.

After exchanging a few words with Hao, it was settled that Hao would be Hana's temporary guardian for two weeks before they came back. And that, began the next day.

Giving Hana a peck on the cheek, the couple rushed out of the house with their bulging luggage only to meet with Hao, walking leisurely towards the house.

"Hi sis-in-law. Still as stunning as ever the last time I saw you. If Yoh had not claimed you, I would have…" He was cut off abruptly by a slap and an icy glare that could easily freeze anyone. (Thank goodness my Hao-sama has high resistance)

As time was too precious for them to waste, Yoh hurriedly bid his Aniki goodbye, leaving no time for Anna to pound his brother to death.

Once he stepped into the house, Hana immediately pulled him into a bear hug. " Hello Hana, long time no see. I see that you have grown taller than Yoh's midget friend. Good for you!" he smirked.

"Uncle Hao! Since mummy and daddy is not at home, can I not go to sleep so early?" (I dun wanna type Uncle all the time, firstly cause its troublesome, secondly it just doesn't sound nice so I'll just minus that word)

"Duh, why not. Poor thing though, don't tell me you had to sleep so early every day? Life would be worst than the eighteenth level of hell if I had to do that. Come on, lets go catch a movie." With that, he dragged the innocent Hana out of the streets and towards the nearest cinema.

However, little did Hana know that his once innocent, pure mind was about to be corrupted beyond his wildest dreams…

Guess I'll continue if I feel like it though this story is crazy. Ja ne!


	2. The lesson begins

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King, Hao-sama will be mine and would have been the shaman king, so I dun own it.

"Hey, you look like this is the first time you came here. Didn't Yoh bring you here…" Before he could even finish, a whole crowd of girls came flocking to him.

"Hao-sama! Take me out for a date!" "NO! Take ME! She's got a huge mole on her neck!" "NO! Take me!"… In the midst of this entire hullabaloo, bfs of the girls could only shake their head at their own utter failure.

As soon as he got rid of the fan-girls, he dragged Hana into the cinema before he would lure more girls towards him. "Hao, you didn't buy the tickets. Why are we going in? Daddy said something like 'tickets' to mummy before," asked the innocent Hana.

"Guess I'm right then. This IS your first time to the movies. Now, let me tell you something. The art of getting into the cinema without tickets is…"

"Now, watch me." With that, Hao picked up Hana and walked towards the room. "Hi cherry," he said as he winked at the girl standing guard at the door of the entrance. In a blink of an eye, the girl was soon screaming in delight. "Ooohh! Hao! Hao!"

Leaving the girl drooling at him, he walked into the cinema with Hana close at his heels._ Hehe, reminds me of Opacho, should not have scared her away like that during the fight._ Taking a back seat, he sat Hana on the chair next to him. Not buying something to chew on during the movie was not a problem. Crazy fan-girls gladly gave up their popcorn and drinks for him.

"Thanks, baby." Hao replied to a sacrificer as he settled down. Bending down towards Hana, he whispered, "That's the way to do it. Got it?"

"Yep! But Hao, I can't see from here. Can we change seats?" "Hmm, why not? Try what I taught you on the couple at the front to make them move their ass from the chair."

"Huh? Whats 'ass'? I never…" "Drats, Looks like Yoh has been too much a goody-boy in front of you. But nvm, just go and do it." Snapped Hao. "Ohh, ok."

With that, Hana toddled towards the couple. "Urm, excuse me, could you switch places with me and my uncle cuz I can't see from the back."

"Who do you think you are? I dun care if you…" Slapping his forehead, Hao quickly strode towards them and said, " Sorry Honey, he didn't mean to you know?" "Hao! You want to change seats? Sure of course!" the girl stammered as she drooled at Hao (wonder how she does both at the same time) and dragged her reluctant yet fuming bf to the back seats.

"Phew! You nearly got into deep shit back there. Next time, add a few more sweet words, k?" "Okay, Hao, I'll try to make them move their ass next time." Hao blinked as if he heard something wrong. _Wow, he sure does pick up fast._

After that little 'lesson', both settled down comfortably and got their eyes glued to the screen…

Trudging back home wearily, Hao ended up having to carry a drooling Hana on his back as it was way past midnight and he had fell asleep after their fifth movie…. _Well, guess he has Yoh's genes of drooling…_(poor Hao sniff)

_Next morning_

"Hao! Wake up!" "Huh? What?" muttered the groggy Hao as he sat up in bed. "Whats for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Oh, that, lets go…" Before he could finish, he plopped back down on the bed and snored the house down.

Thus, the pissed Hana literally dressed the fire shaman himself, squeezed half the tube of toothpaste in his mouth and grabbed a toothbrush from the sink and scrubbed his mouth the way he saw Yoh scrub the toilet bowl.

After the backbreaking chore, luck was on his side as he managed to get Hao to open his eyes. " Yawn Comon, lets go to Kanna's house. She cooks breakfast nearly everyday. Unfortunately, you can practically see cigarette ash in the food. But that's better than an empty stomach. " said Hao as he walked towards the gates of the Asakura residence.

" Yawn Sprit Yawn of Yawn fire…" muttered the half-asleep Hao. Almost immediately, a red figure towered over them. Scooping them up, s.o.f flew off towards their destination where Hana begin his new day of living with Hao's odd ways…

R and r ppl!


	3. Finding something to do

Disclaimer: I dun own Shaman king cause the owner still doesn't want to hand it over to me.

Answers to Question

Hannah-asakura- Yep, u can say that it isn't a one-shot. Its not really about Hao and Hana only, there will be others, even Yoh and Anna, but mostly, it'll be Hao and Hana. There will be parts of the story about Yoh and co. Oh ya, when r u gonna update '3months' and 'Are you my sister'? Its bout time you did cause I really look forward to reading it…

"Aren't you going to say it?" "Huh say what?" questioned Hao while scratching the back of his head in a very 'yohish' way.

" Daddy and Mummy always tell me not to interrupt others when talking: not to touch anything in other people's house; talk only when spoken to; do not pick your nose; don't eat your food with your hands or chew with your mouth open…whenever we are going to someone else's house." Hana recited it all at top speed before pausing to catch his breath.

"Tough luck then. Thank hell that I did not have to listen to all these nonsense when young." Hao replied before barging into the house.

"Hao-sama! What brings you here? And who is that?" Kanna asked as she pointed towards Hana. "Breakfast for two," he murmured. " Thanks; Hana; nephew." He replied before plopping down on the tv couch.

Switching on the tv, Hao randomly chose a channel where the actress on stage soon became topless. " Breakfasts rea… Gosh, Hao-sama, I don't think that Hana should watch it! Please turn it off!" Kanna pleaded, blushing furiously. "Nah, he'll watch it next time. Just tell him its just some food comedy." He said in a matter-of-fact way.

"B-but…" Leaving Kanna stuttering with her face flushed in front of the tv till the cigarette fell out of her mouth, Hao grabbed Hana and dragged him towards the dinning room.

After breakfast… 

"Gtg Kanna, bye…" mumbled Hao. "Thank you for the breakfa…" "Comon Hana, lets go." Hao snapped before he could finish rambling on with his thanks.

"Hao, what are we gonna do today?" wondered little Hana. "Hmm, how about training. Do you have a spirit of your own? Or has the itako summoned one for you?"

"Nah, I don't have any. I only run about the track with Daddy a million times a day or we get trashed." Hana replied, shuddering at the thought of his mother whacking him on the head like she always did to Yoh.

" Oh, I see. That's interesting…" Hao murmured with a certain amount of malice in his eyes. " Well then, I vote we go find one…Matamune…"

At the house of the blue-haired freak… 

"Hey buddy!" Horohoro greeted as he slapped Yoh on the back. "Hiya!" he replied. "Are the others here yet?" "Yep, you're late. Comon in…"

Placing his and Anna's luggage in the room, he went out to meet his friends. After a few years, they all still remained the same. Ren and his pointy hair, Ryu with his odd hair-style and wooden sword, Chocolove with his lame jokes…

He was the only difference; he and Anna had gotten together while the others remained single except Faust.

"Hey guys, lets play a game since Yoh is here now." Declared Horohoro. "Ya we know cuz we have a pair of eyes too see and we don't need a blockhead like you to describe to us what we just saw, you stupid Ainu…" retorted Ren.

"KISAMA! Just you wait!" Horohoro snapped jumping up from his seat. "Wait for what?" Ren replied, getting up as well. "A mentally unstable guy to prod me with nothing but a snowboard made of paper?"

"Chill out guys. Everything will be okay!" grinned the smiley-faced Yoh. Everybody sweat-dropped, "Always the optimist eh Yoh?"

"Quit fooling around you fools." Anna hissed dangerously, whipping out her beads to sit down the two who were having a staring competition by force.

" Now, lets play ' I never'…" grinned Anna maliciously so that nobody dared to oppose.

I'm done! R and r and don't mind me cuz my mind has been more polluted lately!


	4. Their past

Disclaimer: Shaman King is not under me, but this story is!

Everybody gulped nervously. Anna deciding to play a game was… unusual. That was no doubt a once in a blue moon event.

" I think the sky is falling…" murmured Manta. " Questions? Manta?" Anna snapped. If they had been any older they would certainly have kicked the bucket. Anna had never called anyone by his or her real name before except for Yoh and thus another series of surprised gasps were heard.

"Let the game begin!" commanded Anna as she brought out a huge crate of alcohol from goodness knows where.

All of them sat in a circle- Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ren, Horohoro, Faust, Chocolove, Ryu, Jun, Pirika, Tamao, Lyserg and Jeanne (for once without the other X-laws tagging along). "Yoh, you start first." "Huh me? I don't know how to play," everybody went crashing down in anime-style.

" Well, first, everybody starts with a cup/glass/can of wine/beer/any type of alcohol." "And somebody starts by saying something he or she never did before and those who did must drink their wine/beer…" elaborated Pirika.

"Okay, here goes… I never kissed a snake before." He looked around. Ren took a sip quickly trying hard not to be noticed. "NANI!" everyone (except Jun) shrieked. "W-well…" everyone (except Jun) craned their necks toward him. "CAN WE NOT PLAY THIS STUPID GAME!"

"Ren!" Jun hollered. "Be nice to your friends and don't shout like that!" "Whatever…" he murmured. "Wtf happened?" they chorused in unison, determined to squeeze the answers out of Ren. "I…" he began.

" Well, we went to the zoo one fine sunny day when all the birds were flyi…" Jun started. "Cut the crap and get on with the story!" they demanded once again.

"Oh well, he saw a rat as big as a cat and squealed like a little girl before taking off with the rat hot on his heels for no rhyme or reason and subconsciously ran into the snakes cage and stepped on the rat by accident when it caught up with him and its contents splashed out and he squealed like a little girl again and tripped on a rock while attempting to run and fell face first on albino burmese snake and kissed it." Ranted Jun continuously. "I even taped it down with my hand phone."

"Let me see! Let me…" everybody made a grab for her hand phone but Ren successfully got it out of her grip before anyone else did and attempted to delete the file but to no avail, Jun had so many videos taped down on her damn high-tech hp that he simply could not find the file.

Leaving Jun smirking at him, he had no choice but to keep her hp with him while the others tried to make a grab for it as seeing Ren squeal like a girl was even more unusual than seeing Anna scrubbing the toilet bowl with her bare hands.

"QUIT IT AND CONTINUE WITH THE GAME!" bellowed Ren summoning his over soul and giving everyone except Anna (which he was smart enough not to) a death-glare.

They scrambled to seat down and Anna seeing that the game was about to be continued again sat down as well. "I go next!" Jun declared happily.

Receiving a nod of agreement from everybody, she continued, " I never wore pink underwear before." She looked up. Horohoro took a gulp nervously with all eyes on him. "Let me do the explaining." Snapped Pirika. _The siblings always seem to know something eh? _The same thought flashed across all the minds of everybody.

"Hao came along one fine day while onii-chan and I were at the beach and he took Korokoro as hostage and threatened to incinerate her cause he was bored. The condition was for him to wea…" "SHUT UP!" snapped Horohoro. "YOU SHUT UP AND YOU CONTINUE!" they screamed at him followed by Pirika.

"Gladly. I repeat, the sole condition was for him to wear a pink bikini and pink underwear and do a ballerina dance on the beach. In the end, he agreed." All of them thought for a while before absorbing the new information and howled with laughter. "I'm not finished yet. He got his 'reward' when all the guys on the beach came flocking towards him."

At that, the whole house shook with laughter till the mountains outside threatened to collapse.

_With Hao…_

"Hao, who's Matamune?" questioned Hana. "Well, he's a cat who wears clothes…" replied Hao instantly. "You'll meet him soon but I really doubt that he will willingly become your spirit. We need some sort of bribe…" his words trailed off as a train beneath them roared past.

Hurray! Hols are coming! R and r plz!


	5. Wheres that cat!

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Shaman King cause I doubt that I can even manage it.

Answer to Question:

notnow: Thank you too for fishing some time out to drop in a few reviews! Sorry though, I believe I was rude in my first review to your story. Btw, don't worry, I read every single chapter of your story! Well, judging that Hao-sama is just too kawaii to resist, he would surely have flirted around nearly every corner of the earth and make his name known to every single girl alive or dead. You bet they are fan girls just like me! Update soon anyway!

"Hana! Wake up! Don't fall asleep! We're reaching there!" Hao nudged him gently. He didn't budge. At his wits end, he screamed, "Hana Asakura! Get your freaking eyes open this instant!"

"Mmm, five more minutes Mum…"muttered Hana, curling into a ball. Hao sweat dropped, "Man, you're impossible…" he muttered.

Soon enough, the S.O.F landed with a loud thud. Of course, the impact was great enough to jolt Hana awake.

Before he could even get the chance to even catch a glimpse of his surroundings, Hao dragged him towards the roof. (I got this idea when Yoh caught sight of Matamune on the roof in the comic)

Sure enough, Hana saw a cat wearing those Japanese type of clogs and clothes, very much engrossed in reading a book. "Erm, Hao, how do we ask him?" "Just go to him and try to strike a conversation with him and finally ask him. If he refuses, I'll take over."

Still in his crouching position, Hao ushered Hana forward. With that, Hana toddled towards the harmless looking cat.

"Err, hi there. What are you doing on the roof?" Matamune looked up at him before continuing looking at the book again. "That should be my line." It replied. "I didn't catch your name." Hana persisted, determined to converse with him. "I didn't give it." It snapped.

Hana started to panic; he forced his brain to think. Finally, something clicked. "Hey baby, wanna be my guardian spirit?"

The game of 'I never' continues… 

"I'll go next." Faust announced. Being the morbid person that he was, he said, "I never had sex more than 10 times before." _Probably he didn't get the chance cause Eliza died so early…_Everyone thought when they saw that he had not drunk at all.

At the corner of his eye, Ren swore he saw Anna and Yoh taking a sip as fast as lightning. "Yoh, explain." He snapped before the next person could shout his/her turn.

"What!" All eyes were on the pair who was now as red as a beetroot.

"Well," Yoh grinned awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. " I didn't know what I was doing during 'IT' though, Anna always get me drun…"

"SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! WHAM! WHAM!" twelve slaps and whams were heard simultaneously. "I don't remember having a rule that requires the person to explain what he or she has done before in this game!" Anna snapped as everyone cupped their cheek, groaning in pain.

However, the damage was done, Yoh had had enough information leaked out and even a five-year-old could complete his sentence.

Everyone gave a cough now and then trying to use it to cover up for a laugh. Ren especially got into a series of coughing fit. "Does anyone need a coughing mixture?" inquired Anna, her hands on her beads which hung loosely on her neck. The coughing immediately stopped.

"I'll go next." Anna hollered. "I never got kissed by a person of the same sex before that is not my parents nor relatives."

Surprisingly, nobody drank. "Are you sure?" shrilled Anna. "Y-ye-ss…" all replied.

"I'll go next then if you have no objections." came the soft voice of the ever-sweet and polite Jeanne.

DoNe! Oky, the hols has officially **_STARTED_**! Lets rock n roll!


End file.
